Memories Of Them All
by Dynewind
Summary: A bet will change their destiny.. Four main characters included! (Grisia, Prince, Liola, Daren) This is a crossover between Legend of Sun Knight, Half Prince, Kill No More, and No Hero light novel (by Yu Wo) May contain spoiler from each novel if you haven't read the latest update.
1. Prologue

**Memories Of Them All **by Dynewind

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Legend of Sun Knight, ½ Prince, Kill No More, and No Hero. Thanks to Yu Wo for making them and also Prince Revolution! and Japtem team for translating them in English.

**Notes**: This is a crossover between Legend of Sun Knight, ½ Prince, Kill No More, and No Hero light novel.

**Warning**: Contain spoiler from each novel if you haven't read the latest update.

* * *

><p><strong>Memories Of Them All: Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>A man and a woman were sitting while facing each other at a table. They both look very contradictory to each other. The man was wearing gangster-styled red and black clothes while the woman was wearing a white and light blue dress.<p>

They were holding some cards in hand and the rest of the cards piled on the table.

"Kings Full!" exclaimed the man, "Come on, it's your turn!"

"Wait a sec.." she looked at the card in her hand and table.

"Hehe.." the man grinning broadly, "I'll win this time!"

"Straight Flush.." she put the cards on the table.

The man stood up from the table, "No way!"

"You lose, Wolfram." said the woman.

"Impossible!" exclaimed Wolfram, "Yulan! Are you cheating, huh!?"

Yulan stared at Wolfram with a bored face.

"That's why I don't want play with you.." Yulan grumbled.

"Ugh!" Wolfram kicked the chair.

"Rather than doing that, you would be better if you see them." Yulan pointing towards four mirrors on the table.

"I want to win from you, and it doesn't help me," Wolfram replied.

"Oh?" Yulan picks up one mirror, "They are quite interesting. Their journeys are unpredictable."

The mirror Yulan held displaying Sun Knight images!

"..." Wolfram took the chair that had been kicked before and sat down again. He took the other mirror and put it side by side.

"I know!" Wolfram suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Yulan looked away from the mirror and stared at Wolfram.

"Let's bet!" Wolfram asked.

"Sure," Yulan replied, " What to bet this time?"

* * *

><p><strong>Edit<strong>: using Grammarly to fix some bad grammar.


	2. First Memories: Sweets?

**Memories Of Them All **by Dynewind

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Legend of Sun Knight, ½ Prince, Kill No More, and No Hero. Thanks to Yu Wo for making them and also Prince Revolution! and Japtem team for translating them in English.

**Notes**: This is a crossover between Legend of Sun Knight, ½ Prince, Kill No More, and No Hero light novel.

**Warning**: May contains spoiler from each novel if you haven't read the latest update.

Thanks for the review XD

Anonymess: Thank you! I made that pic with Erangot Face Maker. You can google it :3

Salerina: Thanks! Oh, about Kings Full.. It is the short word for King over (put a number here) Full. You can search that at Wikipedia though. About Wolfram andYulan.. They are my creation. If you keen enough, you can guess where I got that name ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Memories Of Them All: First Memories, Sweets?<strong>

* * *

><p>I awoke in an unknown place.<p>

_Where am I?_

I stared blankly at my surrounding. I don't know where is this.

I tried to think what I was doing here in an unknown place. Suddenly, my head hurts.

I just remember nothing but my name, Lesus.

I didn't know why I was wearing black all over my body.

I had a sword. _Maybe I'm a swordsman?_

I tried to swing the sword for several times. As expected, my body was accustomed to it.

I put the sword in the scabbard and started checking my pocket.

_What is this?_

With confusion, I stared at the two small pouches. One white and one black pouch. The white one had a sun symbol and the black one had a flipped moon symbol.

_Sweets?_

Out of curiosity, I ate a piece of sweet from the black pouch. Although the taste is not sweet but bitter, I quite like it. Then, I ate a piece from the white pouch too... and I regret it. My tooth ache when I tried that super sweet thing.

_What was I doing here while holding a sword and two pouches of sweets?_

Ten minutes passed since I tried use my head to think, and it's all blank.

I decided to explore this place first rather than do nothing.

I was inside a building. The buildings were made from metal and even the trees on the outside of the window looked like it was made out of metal. I had a weird feeling.

_I think I never saw this before. Am I in a different world?_

I walked and walked._ Why isn't there anyone here?_

I realized the weird atmosphere I felt before. This place has a boundary. I can't get through the boundary. It felt like I was hitting a wall.

Then, I found something strange at the corner.

_It looks like a portal..?_

I prepared my heart and walk forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit<strong>: using Grammarly to fix some bad grammar.

Thank you for reading!

Anybody can guess where Lesus is? I hope you know.

Give me some reviews please! XD


	3. Second Memories: Kitchen Knife

**Memories Of Them All **by Dynewind

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Legend of Sun Knight, ½ Prince, Kill No More, and No Hero. Thanks to Yu Wo for making them and also Prince Revolution! and Japtem team for translating them in English.

**Notes**: This is a crossover between Legend of Sun Knight, ½ Prince, Kill No More, and No Hero light novel.

**Warning**: May contains spoiler from each novel if you haven't read the latest update.

Thanks for the review XD

D eLLy Yuki: Thanks a lot for reading :D

* * *

><p><strong>Memories Of Them All: Second Memories, Kitchen Knife<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Oww.. My butt!<em>

I rubbed my precious butt. Then, I stared above.

_I'm sure I was falling from above! Why can I see the ceiling above?_

_Maybe I fell from bed?_ I looked around, trying to guess where

There is no bed beside me. There is a sofa, a genuine lamb skin sofa, and in front of it there is a TV.

_Living room?_

I stood up. Then, I saw a large room behind the TV. I curiously stepped in.

The walls were all metallic in color, different from the ordinary looking living room.

Both sides of the room were lined with glass-fronted displays, which were filled with a bunch of weapons.

The middle of the room had a few big tables with various firearm parts piled on it.

There is two heavy motorcycles and a target practice range too.

Outside this workshop-like room, the interior of the other room like bedroom and living room is strangely simple, but the furniture had a high value.

_This place owner is definitely rich!_

Then I walked to the last room I haven't checked before.

It's a kitchen. I blinked twice.

_Kitchen!_

I immediately pulled open an inconspicuous drawer and take out various kinds of cutlery.

The knives and forks were all made of platinum.

_Jackpot! Although it isn't diamond, I still can use it!_

I took a promising look platinum kitchen knife. _Oh, the owner of this place.. Let me borrow it for a while. Thank you!_

I came back to the living room.

_Now, what am I going to do?_

I just remembered I should be thinking why I was inside this place.

I also remembered that I too forgot who am I.

_..._

I walked to the available bedroom. I remembered there is a full-length mirror there.

_What am I look like?_

I ended up staring at myself with heart-shaped eyes.

A slender, ultra good-looking long-eared young man with short white hair and red eyes appeared.

_This is me? Good lord, what an unbelievably gorgeous man…_

_Wait, why was I drooling over my appearance? Am I a __narcissistic?_

Then, I noticed an empty black scabbard hanging in my body left side.

_Empty? Isn't there should be a sword or something?_

I decided to use the promising platinum kitchen knife to replace my any supposed weapon.

Nothing to do left, I tried to leave this place.

_Weird! I can't open the door._

Suddenly, a portal appeared on the corner of the living room.

_Is it an exit?_

I approached the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Edit<strong>: using Grammarly to fix some bad grammar.

Thank you for reading!

I'm pretty sure you know where Prince is.

Give me some review please! XD


End file.
